


Romanian's Puppy

by gr8escap



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff requested by a follower.<br/>a walk, a dog and his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romanian's Puppy

One day while walking from work to my apartment I saw the damnedest thing. This adorable puppy – probably barely old enough to be away from its mother was bounding around, struggling against the leash that held him from sniffing _everything._

It looked plaintively up at the other end of the leash as it rolled over onto its hind end in a sad attempt at a sit, having seen the command and heard the word it was learning ever so intermittently. I looked up at the other end of the leash when I heard the most musical, endearing laugh. What I saw made my jaw drop. The person at the wrong end of that adventurous little puppy’s leash was none other than the Winter Soldier himself, Sebastian Stan.

He was laughing at his roly-poly little white and brown puppy that had done the most awkward roll-to-a-sit but the man was looking at me. Because I had also been laughing at that roly-poly little pup and now I was laughing even harder because all of the interviews where he’d said he’d fallen through walls or off of cars or had lost his pants were being superimposed onto his innocently gawking puppy.

As would happen in a situation where someone is laughing, my laughter caused his to intensify and his mine. We were a hopeless wreck until I made the conscious choice to take a breath. “Cute pup.” I snickered.

“He’s having an off day.” He grinned, a little embarrassed at his little guy’s inability to do anything but “puppy”.

“Well, I’d like to see him when he’s at his best if he’s this adorable on his off day.” I replied, crouching down, “May I?”

At his nod I tickled the little mutt behind the ears, “you gotta be good for dis guy he’s got your back I’m sure.” I told the little bundle of fur in my puppy voice, you know everyone has a puppy voice. “you might not know it but he’s da one wif da cookies.” I went to look up but was stopped by the sight of his face at my level. Shit. He’d heard me and my puppy voice.

“Don’t make him any promises.” He smiled, “I’m Sebastian, by the way, this guy is still nameless, we’re just getting to know each other.”

“Ah, I see, he gets to name himself? Or he has a naming ceremony when he’s of age?”

“No, it’s much more complicated. First I get to figure out what might be the smartest choice – and then I get to decide which of those options would get me the least amount of flak from my friends. And above all, the name that he finally responds to out of those finalists will be the clear winner.”

“You know he’s going to respond to “jerk” “little shit” or “asshole” right? Oh and I’m [Y/N]. It’s very nice to meet you. I should let you two return to your practice session.”

“I’ve got an idea, why don’t you join us? I was just headed up the road to a little café with a dog-friendly patio. It would help me socialize him?” his smile was a little bit shy and a little bit seductive as he rose and held a hand out to give me an assist up. Of course I would be joining them for lunch.


End file.
